Caramel
by Eva Sirico
Summary: Avery grew up in the care of Bobby Singer, learning how to be a hunter. When the normal life calls to her, she packs up and goes to college, leaving the hunting world behind. However, it doesn't work like that, and once you enter the supernatural world, there's no going back. Also, Sam and Dean jump-starting the apocalypse doesn't help things either. GabrielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

"There, all packed," I said in satisfaction, lugging down the last suitcase. Three suitcases and one carry bag were stacked neatly by the door, while the rest was already waiting in the car. I took a second to survey the house. Pictures hung on the walls, but it was the disorganized clutter of books and old papers that really hit home for me. I was leaving.

"All set?" Bobby asked, leaning against the doorframe. Disappointment shone in his eyes and his tone, and I lowered my gaze. I didn't want to see it, even though I deserved it. I was abandoning the only family I knew for a normal life, leaving them to fight off the supernatural world themselves.

"If things don't work out, you can always come back here," Bobby said, giving me a hug. I blinked. He usually wasn't like this. Where was the gruff personality that I was used to all my life?

"And don't be an idjit!" Bobby added, scowling at me. Ah. There it was.

"I won't," I responded, sticking my tongue out at him. "I'll study hard, get good grades, live a normal life, blah blah blah."

"Good. Now, let's get going. I need to be on call for the Winchesters." We picked up the suitcases and made our way to the car.

"What case are they working right now?" I asked curiously.

Bobby grunted, throwing the bags into the trunk of my car. "They're investigating some beheadings and some cattle mutilations in Montana."

"Fun," I replied, closing the trunk and climbing into the drivers seat. While Bobby climbed into the passenger seat, I mentally readied myself for the long 15 hour drive from Sioux Falls all the way to Ohio. That was probably something that I didn't like at all; the waiting. So long drives like this I didn't like at all. Except with Sam and Dean. They were the best when the three of us are together.

About halfway there, after switching drivers, I got a call from Dean. "Hello?"

"Hey, Avery. Where's Bobby?"

"He's with me." I glanced at Bobby, who was looking at me curiously.

"Where are you guys? At the store or something, or are you just working a job?" Dean's voice crackled on the other end. "We're at the house right now. Turns out it was vampires. Who would've known?"

I exhaled. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this part. "No, we're not at the store. Bobby's, um, kind of dropping me off at college?"

Dead silence. "What?" Dean asked sharply. "Avery, you can't be serious. You know what creatures are out there, and there's already so few of hunters to-"

"Dean!" I cut him off. "I know! I just want to find out what it's like to actually live a normal life for once, rather than be constantly on the road. I need some time for myself, to find out if I actually want this life."

"None of us want this life, Avery," Dean said angrily. "Do you think I would have chosen to be a hunter if I had my way? No! It's something-"

"Dean, let me talk to her-"

"Sam, shove off-"

There was a crackling on the other end, before Sam said, "Avery? Have fun at college."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good ol' Sam. "Thanks. I'll be back for Christmas."

"Bye."

"Bye." I clicked the end button and looked at Bobby. "I didn't think that Dean would be overjoyed at my decision, but I guess that I can see why he acted the way he did."

"Yeah." Silence stretched between us, before I leaned down and turned on the radio. ACDC's Highway to Hell blasted through the radio, and I idly wondered how appropriately the song fit my life at the moment.

I just hoped the next convenience store we stopped at has pie.

* * *

A/N

Well, it's about time that I made a Supernatural fanfic! ^.^ Hopefully off to a good start. But you'll review and tell me what you think, right? :)

~Eva Sirico~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring around. It was small, but different. So very different. Feeling homesick for my cluttered room, I turned around and continued to unpack. Bobby had already left, and I had received my schedule for classes. Deciding that if I did want to come back to the family business, I might as well do something here in college that would help us out, hence my majoring in mythology and folklore.

The door opened, and a tall girl with wavy black hair walked in with her father carting suitcases behind her. She gave me a nervous smile, which I returned. "Hi! I'm Lynn," she said.

"Avery," I greeted, shaking her hand. She gave me a small smile before turning to answer a question from her dad. I went back to what I was doing, and decided that I could talk more with my new roommate later. It felt like forever since my senior year of high school, but really it had only been some months before. I never really had any friends, mostly because I was out of school a lot for hunting and training purposes.

I fled to the bathroom while Lynn said goodbye to her father, where I started putting toiletries out. Luckily, we didn't have to share a bathroom with any other dorm room. When I came back, Lynn was busy starting to put clothes away.

I decided to try to start up a conversation. "So, where'd you come from?"

"Maine," she replied. "I wanted to try to get a feel for living out of state, so here I am." She shrugged.

"I'm from South Dakota," I said. "Sioux Falls."

"Cool," Lynn said, smiling shyly at me.

We continued unpacking in silence, before Lynn spoke up. "What's your major?"

"Mythology and folklore," I replied. "With a minor in creative writing. You?"

"Major in English, with a minor in History," she said. "I've always wanted to be a teacher," Lynn admitted.

I grinned at her. "That sounds like a good goal. Better than me, anyway. I have no idea what I want to do yet." Not exactly, but I couldn't really tell her the truth. Hi, I'm Avery Singer and I hunt supernatural creatures for a living! Yeah, no.

We talked amiably for a while longer, before I decided to go out and explore the college. Leaving Lynn to finish unpacking, I wandered out of the dorm rooms and walked across campus. Everywhere, freshmen like me were saying goodbye to parents and siblings, while upperclassmen hung around, laughing and enjoying the last free day before classes.

I glanced up at the building in front of me. Crawford Hall. According to my schedule, this was going to be where I would be taking a lot of my classes.

Turning around, I walked towards the stairs. While I was going down them, I tripped and fell on the concrete ground. "Ouch," I grumbled, climbing to my feet again.

"You okay, there?" a voice called, and I turned around to see a man about my height standing behind me. He had rather long light colored hair, and warm...green? Greenish-gold? eyes. A light smirk was plastered on his face while he watched me pick myself up.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, brushing dirt off of my hands.

"Name's Gabe," the man said, sticking out a hand.

I took it. "Avery," I replied. "I just got here, and I was looking around a bit."

Gabe took out a candy bar from his pocket. I noticed that he was wearing what looked like a janitor's outfit. "Yeah, it's not a small campus," he said. "You should be able to find your way around it easily." He took a bite of the candy bar.

"If I don't trip everywhere I go," I muttered under my breath. I didn't mean for Gabe to hear, but he did and cracked a smile.

"Now I like you," he said, pointing to me with the chocolate. "Most of the kids here just annoy me."

I laughed slightly. "Well, you clearly don't know me yet. Trust me, I'll start to annoy the hell out of you. At least, that's what my friends say."

He chuckled. "We'll see. I should get going, but I'm sure I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, see ya." He walked away, whistling something, before I turned around and made my way - managing to not trip this time - down the second set of stairs and towards the glowing lights of a nearby coffee shop.

Maybe this normal life experience wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

A/N

Yay! Second chapter! ^.^ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed my story! *hands out free cookies*

See you all in Chapter 3!

~Eva Sirico~


End file.
